I'm With You
by EmilyAndFlaky
Summary: Finally, Noda decides to tell Yuri his true feelings. After Yuri denies, Noda is heartbroken and is disappearing from the Battlefront. One day, Yumi Sohma finds Noda in the rain and takes him in. With the help of Otonashi and Naoi, they try to cheer up Noda. Noda/OC
1. Chapter 1 Spotted in the Rain

**Summary: Finally, Noda decides to tell Yuri his true feelings. After Yuri denies, Noda is heartbroken and is disappearing from the Battlefront. Well, that all changes when Yumi Sohma stumbles upon the Battlefront and finds Noda and tries to cheer him up. OC/Noda **

**OC Image - (Flaky Human Form) **

**Death: Murdered **

**I'm With You by EmilyandFlaky**

**An Angel Beats! Fanfiction**

**Chapter One: Spotted in the rain**

The SSS Members had been worried sick about Noda for the past 2 weeks. He's disappeared. And I don't know why. Usually it's Fujimaki and Hinata to save Yuri, instead. It always used to be Noda. I think Noda had a crush on Yuri. I wonder if he ever told her yet.

As the other SSS Members searched in the rain for Noda, I continued skipping with my umbrella, not bothering to look for Noda at all. I was just pretending. I barely knew who Noda was.

That's when I came across a figure. Which looked like a halberd next to it. Isn't that Noda's?

I silently walked up to the figure. "Noda-kun?"

I can see tears falling down his cheeks. Bangs covering his face. Knuckles clenched.

"Are you crying?" I bent down and covered the bangs out of his face.

"Hello? Noda-kun? What's wrong, Noda-kun?"

"Yurippe rejected me." He said looking away.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I told Yurippe that I liked her and...she said she didn't feel the same way and left me."

"Why are you upset about that?" I asked, not realizing he liked Yuri so much.

He didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to take you back to the SSS Room?" I asked.

"No, anything but that." He said.

"But your soaked. You need to get inside." I put the umbrella over his head.

"Thanks..." He sort of mumbled.

I got up and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, get up."

I managed to help him up and I walked him to my dorm. He got my carpet wet, but I didn't mind.

He plopped down on my bed.

"I can tell you're holding it in. Just let it go." I said, sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you want to cry much more and louder. It's okay, I'm with you." I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

He flipped over on his stomach. Then, the crying got louder.

When he finally finished, he got up and looking the other way.

"It's okay." I said.

Again, said nothing.

"I've never seen you cry before, Noda-kun." I giggled.

"It's not funny."

"Right, sorry." I looked away. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, sort of."

I lifted up some of the blankets and patted the pillow. "Come rest."

He got under the white sheets and rested his head on the pillow. And he fell asleep.

I laid next to him and stroked his purple hair.

When he woke up an hour later he said, "What are you doing?"

I stopped stroking his hair and blushed. "Nothing at all."

"It's wet..." He looked down to see a huge puddle under him. "Oh, yeah."

I giggled. "Want to get yourself clean?"

"Yeah." He got up and lifted himself from the bed.

I lead him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I turned to see him unbuttoning his uniform.

"Um, you can leave now." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Right." I closed the door and left.

"Wait," I knocked on the door so he could hear me.

"What?!" He asked.

"S-Sorry, but what are you going to where?" I asked.

"I'll just borrow one of your sweatshirts and my pants are a little dry." He called back.

Yeah, that's Noda for ya.

I looked at the puddle on my bed which was getting much more softer. I laid down in bed and went to sleep.

I woke up a little while later to see Noda next to me. His back turned to me.

"Noda-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He turned over.

"You're still awake? It's 1:00 am!" I asked.

"Can't sleep." He replied.

"Yurippe?" I asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I want her to accept me."

"Don't worry, Noda-kun, I accept you." I smiled.

He blushed and turned away. Then he turned back. He kissed my cheek very softly.

"N-Noda-kun?!" I said, touching my cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I never knew you would kiss a girl unaware like that." I said.

"Just a way to say thanks." He turned over.

"What? Thanks?" I asked. I tapped his shoulder.

He groaned and turned over. "What now?"

"What do you mean thank you?" I asked.

"Thank you for taking me out of the rain...for a place to sleep...getting clean...borrowing you clothes and well, cheering me up." He blushed.

"I did? Yay!" I smiled.

"Now let me sleep." He turned away.

Without letting him know it, I snuggled my head on his warm back.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

**Whad'ya think? xD I tried to make it not OOC, but yeah. x3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Help from a Friend

**Summary: Finally, Noda decides to tell Yuri his true feelings. After Yuri denies, Noda is heartbroken and is disappearing from the Battlefront. Well, that all changes when Yumi Sohma stumbles upon the Battlefront and finds Noda and tries to cheer him up. OC/Noda **

**OC Image - (Flaky Human Form) **

**Death: Murdered **

**I'm With You by EmilyandFlaky**

**An Angel Beats! Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two: Help from a Friend**

I started to blink my eyes. I started to awake from my sleep. The sun made my eyes water. I turned over. I had been a bit confused when I saw Noda sleeping next to me.

Then I remembered I had found Noda in the rain and decided to take him in with me.

"Noda-kun," I moved his shoulder back and forth. "Wake up." 

**"**What?" He complained he was awoken. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me." I sighed. "Are you gonna go or...?"

"No, I'm never going back." He said, putting the blanket over his head to sleep more.

"My God." I sighed.

"Well, then," I said getting up. "What are you going to eat?"

"Dunno." He replied from under the blanket.

"Well I'm going to school." I grabbed my uniform and headed into the shower.

After my shower, I changed into my uniform and went back to Noda, once more.

"Gotta go. See ya." I said opening my door.

"Bye." He replied. "Now let me sleep."

"Ugh, whatever." I closed the door and headed down the hall.

/

"No God, Buda, or Angel." I said the code to the SSS Room.

"Oh, it's Yumi." Hinata said.

"Hey." I said trying to get my shoe on the heal on the back of the shoe. "Got it."

"Where were you last night, Yumi?" Yuri asked me looking up.

"Well, I started looking for Noda-kun, but then I got tired and went to bed." I explained. "So any luck?"

"No, no sign of Noda." Yuri sighed, looking out the window, arms crossed.

"Aw, too bad." I said. "Any explanation why he ran away?"

"Um, no..." Yuri said looking away.

I think she knew why. Maybe she just doesn't want them knowing.

"Hm..?" I sat down next to Oyama.

"Hey, Yumi." Oyama smiled.

"Hi, Oyama-kun." I smiled back.

I sort of thought Oyama was cute and I guess sort of liked him. Everyone knew. That's why I was teased so much.

"Look, the love birds." Fujimaki joked.

"Shut up." I threw the shoe I was trying to fasten on my heal at his face.

Yuri laughed. "Nice."

"Where is Otonashi-kun?" I asked, scamming the room.

"I think getting a drink, why?" asked Yuri.

"I wanna talk to him, that's why." I said leaving the room.

/

"Otonashi-kunnn!" I smiled as I ran up to him.

He chuckled. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you can't tell anyone of the SSS Members, kay?" I said.

"Yeah." He said leading me to a bench, outside.

/

"What?" That was his reaction when I told him Noda was staying in my dorm with me. "Did he do anything last night?! Are you okay?!"

"Sheesh, don't freak out." I rolled my eyes. "No, he was annoying, as usual. He wore one of my sweatshirts without asking."

"So...what now?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to come back to the dorm with me? He won't get of bed and he needs food and I think he's sad." I frowned.

"Sad?" puzzled Otonashi.

"The reason why he disappeared because he was afraid to face Yurippe." I told. "Yurippe denied poor Noda's feelings. I feel bad." I scribbled random notes in the dirt below me.

"Fine." Otonashi sighed.

"Yay!" I hugged Otonashi.

/

"Noda-kun..." I said his name silently as I opened the room to my dorm.

Otonashi shook the blankets a little lower and looked at a sleeping Noda. He started cracking up.

"Otonashi-kun!" I acted surprised. "Noda-kun is in depression if you should know."

I shook Noda a bit. "Wake up."

"Yurripe." His first words when he awoke.

I groaned. "Get over Yurippe, please."

"Oh, it's you two." He turned over.

"Nice to see you too." Otonashi rolled his eyes. "Ya moron."

I laughed.

"Go away..." Noda put the pillow over his two ears.

"Then you can just get out of my dorm." I crossed my legs.

He ignored me and put the blankets over his head, again.

"Could you go get him some food, Otonashi-kun?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course, I'm on it." He left the dorm.

I laid down next to Noda, not bothering to do anything, and stared at my cell phone.

**-Yurippe Nakamura**

**-Otonashi Yuzuru **

**-Hideki Hinata**

**-Takamatsu-san**

**-Shiina-san**

**-Yusa-chan**

**-Fujimaki-kun**

**-TK-san**

**-Matsushita 5-dan**

**-Oyama-kun**

**-Takeyama-kun**

**-Chaa-san**

**-Yui-chan**

**-Hisaki-san**

**-Irie-chan**

**-Sekine-chan**

**-Iwasawa-san**

Then I stared at the last contact.

**-Ayato Naoi **

"I'll try it." I groaned

I needed more help. Sure, Otonashi-kun was a big help, but I'm sure Girls Dead Monster couldn't help because they barely know Noda and the others will probably rush and tell Yurippe. I wouldn't want to bother Oyama.

Could I trust Ayato?

**CALLING: Ayato Naoi**

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey, can I trust you?" I asked.

"Yumi?" He asked. "Of course."

"Good." I smiled at the ceiling. "Can I see you today?"

"I'm busy, but tomorrow will work." He replied.

"Perfect, see you then." I said.

**Yeah. =w= This series makes me cry so much ;-; I like Kanade x3 wbu peoples? Anyways, that concludes #2. 8D No homework today so it was easy to finish it. I actually had this a week ago. xD But homework is bringin mama down;; **

**~Emily **


	3. Chapter 3: My Most Precious Treasure

**Summary: Finally, Noda decides to tell Yuri his true feelings. After Yuri denies, Noda is heartbroken and is disappearing from the Battlefront. Well, that all changes when Yumi Sohma stumbles upon the Battlefront and finds Noda and tries to cheer him up. OC/Noda**

**OC Image - (Flaky Human Form)**

**Death: Murdered**

**I'm With You by EmilyandFlaky**

**An Angel Beats! Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three: My Most Precious Treasure**

"Yumi?" Noda asked, suspiciously.

I jumped. "Hi?"

"Who was that?" He asked.

I thought. "Oh, Otonashi-kun." I smiled.

Noda doesn't really like Naoi after that incident where he attacked everyone. Otonashi had told me that. I was never there when that happened, yet.

When I first arrived here, I hung out with Otonashi, Naoi, and Hinata a lot. It's fun. I also like Yui. Me and her both pick on Hinata. I've spoke to Kanade a bit. She's nicer than I thought she was. A little too hard to communicate with, though. I see Iwasawa a lot with Yui. I think Yui is my best friend in the Afterlife.

I guess I should share it. I was murdered. I was played. He lured me into the underground and then murdered me. Dismembering all of my body parts and stuffing then into a bag. Which was then stuffed into a box. And another. And then a safe with a lock.

When I came here, I was found by Yuri and Otonashi whom were looking for something. That's how my story begun.

"Oh, alright, then." Noda rubbed his eyes. As he did, I saw some more drips of water come down. Must of been crying, again.

I looked at a calendar that was hung on my wall. Sunday. Tomorrow was Monday. School. Great...

Oh, don't you wish sometimes you went to an American school? Where you got Sunday AND Saturday off?

But school here is basically nothing. No focus. Just dozing off. But what 7 hours of your life you'll never get back.

"Noda-kun?" I said his name.

"What?" He replied in that tone.

"Tomorrow is school." I said.

"Yeah, not going back." He said sitting down on my bed.

"Oh, okay." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm better off with you, Yumi." He sighed.

"I've never heard you say my name." I beamed.

"I said it when I asked you who you were talking to..." He said, awkwardly.

"Oh, right." I sat down next to him.

He got back under the blankets and planned to fall asleep.

"Bye?" I said.

A little while after sitting there, I starting humming that Girls Dead Monster song, Ichiban No Takaramono.

megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida  
mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo  
me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe  
naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono

I love that song. It's so peaceful and soothing.

I looked at Noda. He had fallen asleep, again.

I got up. Maybe I should go to Naoi. I really don't care if he's busy. He'll find some time.

I first looked in the Student Council Room. There sat Kanade, alone.

I slowly opened the door. "Kanade-chan?"

She turned her head over. "Oh, Yumi, hello there." Then she looked around a little. "You looking for Naoi-san?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Dorm." She told me.

"Where is his dorm?" I asked.

"Allow me to show you." She got up and started leading me down the hallway. She opened it, without knocking.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"Hey." I waved. Kanade slowly closed the door and went back.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I told you, I'm busy."

"But I wanted to come now." I sat down on his bed.

''What is it?" He asked.

"Noda-kun." I said. "He's being...well, plain. I wanted to know if you could help me out?"

He looked at me.

"Please, I don't like seeing people miserable." I said, falling back on the bed. "Except Hinata. Cause it's funny."

Naoi sat next to me. "I'll help you, but of course, I need something in return."

"Ugh, what?" I groaned.

"Move in with me." He smirked.

"What?" I shot up. "No way! Why?"

"Because I'm lonely. Otonashi, I think, doesn't see that much of me, anymore." He whined.

"He never did. He's not gay." I explained.

I looked out the window. The sun was lowering.

"Attention!" I heard the dorm keeper say. "It is now time to go to sleep, now. No one may enter the halls. Stay in your dorms. Or there will be a consequence...Goodnight!"

"NO!" I ran up to the door. "Naoi, what consequences?"

"Community service for the school." He answered.

"What now?" I asked.

"Cleaning the cafeteria, outside the school..." He explained.

"Man! I guess I'm stuck. Too lazy to do that stuff." I fell back on the bed. I kicked Naoi off.

"I sleep here, you on the floor." I said, getting under the blankets.

"Hey!" He shot up. "This is my dorm, I shall sleep where I want! Or, would you like that consequence?"

I groaned. "Whatever." I turned over.

He changed in the bathroom. Then he shared the bed with me.

I guess I'll **deal with it. **

**I was listening to My Everything (Boys Over Flower OST) while writing this. I love that song. Anyways, yeah. :3 I'm trying not to go too fast. And it's now totally 100% NOT OOC. .3. Yay. **


End file.
